The Tutor (Auslly One-Shot)
by FanficLife
Summary: Okay...so I'm new to this whole publishing fanfiction stuff... um this is a one shot I wrote a little bit ago and so here it is! Hope you like!


No one's P.O.V

"C'mon Austin! I know you that you know the answer to this!" Ally shouted in frustration and exasperation.

Austin couldn't help but think how cute Ally was when she got mad. And maybe it was the way her cheeks would get all red or the way her eyebrows would furrow. Or maybe it was the fact that only he could get this side out of her. Whatever it was, he felt all warm and giddy inside everytime she was like this. And he couldn't help but smile.

Ally on the other hand was beyond annoyed with her blonde friend, who she thought, could sometimes really give truth to the whole dumb blonde thing. Though, this wasn't one of those times and she knew that. The petite brunette was positive Austin knew the answer to the question, but for some reason he wasn't saying it. And the worst part was the smile. As hard as she tried, Ally just couldn't seem to keep a temper when his million dollar smile came out. No one could. So of course, she's no exception.

Austin continued spinning around in his blue computer desk chair, spinning a pencil between his fingers successfully as he began to hum a tune as if he couldn't hear Ally. Although, he knew he could. _Who could drown out the voice of an angel?_ he thought to himself.

"Austin Monica Moon! I know you can hear me! Come on! This is the last question for today and I want to go home. Plus I need to start working on the song Jimmy wants us to have done by Friday. And it's Wednesday night!" Ally exclaimed. Austin smirked, but stopped twirling around so that he was facing Ally. He found it beyond adorable when she was pouting; her lower lip was sticking out, and her big, brown Doe eyes were pleading. Suddenly the blonde wished he hadn't turned and looked at her, for he never taught himself to resist those beautiful sparkling eyes of hers. Austin gave out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I know the answer. It's really simple because all of us learned it today. In fact, I never needed tutoring! The only reason I'm doing this is because…" He drifted off. Ally tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow, waiting expectantly for the continuation of the sentence.

"Because…" Ally prodded. Austin couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Because I always have the urge to be near you!" Austin nearly shouted, running his hand through his blonde, luscious, hair; Ally always found this habit of his really attractive.

"I don't understand…" Ally responded, beyond confused at this point. She and Austin were friends. Nothing more. Maybe best friends, but nothing exceeding that. Not that she didn't wish that would change. That's right. Ally Dawson was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with her best friend, Austin Moon. Ever since their hands touched while they played the piano when she agreed to help him write a song for The Helen Show. Even though Ally isn't quite the same, shy, girl with stage fright she was back then, and she knew this, her feelings certainly did not change. In fact, the feelings she held so dearly for her childish, funny, caring blonde friend only increased every moment of every day, even when she didn't think her love for him could grow even more.

"A smart girl like you ought to understand," Austin continued. He then sighed. "Ally ever since we met, I… I just… How do you make me so nervous?" he said, muttering the last part mostly to himself. But Ally heard him.

"I like you a lot, Ally. To the point where I think - no - I _know _I'm in love with you. You're so perfect-" That's when Ally cut him off.

"I am no where near perfect," Ally stated firmly. She was about to say something else but Austin quickly cut her off, as she did to him.

"God Ally, are you blind? You're perfect in every way. When you chew your hair, when you keep rambling when you're super nervous, when you get super excited over fruity mint swirl ice cream… you're flawless. Have you noticed how many guys look at you?" he asked.

_No_, she thought. _Because I'm always looking at you._

She should be embracing him in a hug, considering that the one boy that can lift her up with one word and break her down with the next just confessed his love for her. She should be saying she loves him too. But she couldn't. Austin puts his head down.

"But you don't feel the same way, do you," he said more as a statement rather than a question.

Ally walked over to him, and before she knew what she herself was doing, she kissed him. Yes, Allison Marie Dawson kissed the one and only Austin Monica Moon, who didn't hesitate to kiss back. The kiss was many things to them; it was sweet, delicate, blissful, but more than anything, it was reassuring. They were now both sure that this love was definitely _not_ just one sided, and that whatever was going on, wasn't a dream.

Ally pulled away, much too soon for Austin's liking, and she walked back over to to the bean bag chair, smiling to herself, a blush creeping onto her pale cheeks. She let her hair fall in front of her face so that Austin wouldn't see, but without her knowing, he did see. And Austin couldn't help but think, that his beautiful, flawless, amazing best friend, was the best tutor ever.


End file.
